I Was A Brazilian Spider Monkey Zombie
by Slinkgirl95
Summary: Parody of the POM episode "I Was A Penguin Zombie" but Camp Lazlo Style! When Lazlo breaks his arm, he ends up at the camp nurse. When he escapes, Patsy, Raj and Clam mistakenly believe he is a zombie! Please read and review! Finally edited and renamed!


_A/N: Kia ora! This is Slinkgirl95, here with my first crossover fanfic, called "I Was A Bean Scout Zombie". It's a parody of the POM episode "I Was A Penguin Zombie" with the Camp Lazlo characters. This story is dedicated to Nausicca Of The Spirits fanfic, "I Was A Zombie" , which is also a parody or that episode. So if you come across this fanfic, Nausicca Of The Spirits, I am dedicating this fanfic to you!_ _FANFIC FINALLY EDITED!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SHOWS THAT I AM PARODYING. CAMP LAZLO BELONGS TO JOE MURRAY AND CARTOON NETWORK. PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NIKCELODEON.**

**CAST**

**Skipper: **Lazlo

**Kowalski: **Patsy

**Private: **Raj

**Rico: **Clam

**Alice: **Scoutmaster Lumpus

**Doctor: **Nurse Leslie

**Hot Dog Vendor: **Chef McMuesli

**Burt: **Edward

I WAS A BEAN SCOUT ZOMBIE

It was a beautiful sunny day at a low-quality-looking camp called Camp Kidney. Somewhere in a nearby tree, there were four campers. The first camper was a Brazilian spider monkey named Lazlo, the second was a female mongoose with big pink hair who goes by the name Patsy, the third was an Indian elephant called Raj and the last was an albino pygmy rhino known as Clam. The four of them each had a fishing rod and were fishing for pancake items from a pancake cart below, when Chef McMuesli wasn't looking.

"I think Clam's got something!" said Raj in an Indian accent.

Clam began reeling in his fishing rod slowly with a bucket attached to the hook, full of rich, good-looking maple syrup, which dripped down the sides.

"Nice and easy, Clam," began Lazlo. "Remember the pancake toppings are more scared of you than you are of them."

Clam finished reeling in his catch. Patsy pulled out a bowl as Clam flipped the bucket upside down and all the maple syrup poured into the bowl.

"I got it! Yes!" exclaimed Patsy.

"Maple syrup!" cheered Raj happily as he dipped a pancake into the maple syrup, wrapped it up and bit into it.

Clam came over to Patsy with a mouthful of pancakes. Patsy poured some maple syrup into Clam's mouth who then went back to his spot, munching away like an animal.

Patsy then came up to Lazlo, holding the bowl. "Maple syrup, Lazlo?" she asked, slightly smiling.

"No thanks," replied Lazlo. "I'm out for the big catch; Elusive Blueberry Jam!"

Patsy, Raj and Clam's mouths dropped open dramatically. Some parts of pancake fell out of Clam's mouth dramatically.

Suddenly, Lazlo's fishing rod snagged. "Hello, blueberry jam!" However, Chef McMuesli packed up and began wheeling the cart away. "Whoa, big fella!" exclaimed Lazlo as he pulled the fishing rod towards himself.

However, the cart succeeded in pulling away. Suddenly, Lazlo lost his grip on his fishing rod and began falling out of the tree! First, he landed on his stomach with a _THUD!_ and then on his head on another branch with a _CRASH!_ and then in the crotch on another branch with a _BANG!_ and then he fell to the ground! Patsy, Raj and Clam flinched at the sight.

Lazlo recovered as he got up. "You win this round, blueberry jam!" he yelled as he pointed an arm after Chef McMuesli, who was still pushing the cart away.

Patsy, Raj and Clam came down from the tree and made their way over to Lazlo.

"Are you hurt?" asked Raj in worry.

"Sweet naive, Raj," answered Lazlo as he put an arm on his waist. "I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't know how to take a fall."

Patsy sighed with relief. "Well, that was a lucky- BROKEN! BROKEN! BROKEN!"

Lazlo then looked at his left arm to see that it was indeed broken. It looked awefully painful. "What? This? It's just a sprain!" he said.

Clam looked at the broken arm in awe, Raj covered his face with his hands while Patsy shivered slightly.

"Lazlo, I don't think that's just a sp-sprain!" replied Patsy. "You need to see Nurse Leslie!"

"Nurse Leslie?" gasped Lazlo. "That needle-sticking demon? No thank you!"

"But Lazlo," began Raj. "Arms don't bend that way!"

Lazlo took a quick look at his broken arm and said, "Maybe I'm just double-jointed," and then he tried to bend it, which made him flinched in pain.

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Patsy.

"Great!" said Raj happily. "Now we won't miss our volleyball tournament!"

* * *

Later that day, Lazlo (still with a broken arm), Patsy, Raj and Clam were in front of Jelly Cabin with a volleyball net set up. Lazlo and Raj were teamed up together while Patsy and Clam were paired together. The volleyball went flying back and forth. The volleyball suddenly came flying to Patsy.

"Coming your way, Lazlo!" she said and whacked the ball towards Lazlo.

Lazlo tried hitting the volleyball with his broken arm (which he did) but caused him to yelp in pain.

"Alright then, Lazlo?" asked Raj.

"Double-jointed," Lazlo lied, still in pain as his arm swung back and forth like a hook.

"Great!" replied Raj. "Then we won't have to miss the arm-wrestling tournament!"

* * *

Even later that day, Lazlo, Patsy, Raj and Clam were over at Pinto Cabin where there sat a platypus named Edward. Lazlo and Edward got a grip of each other's hand (with Lazlo using his broken arm) and began arm wrestling. Unfortunately, Edward won as he bent Lazlo's broken arm easily. Lazlo yelped in pain.

"Hooray for me!" Edward exclaimed happily.

"What? That wasn't even an arm!" yelled Lazlo.

"Lazlo, don't you think you're arm is turning a little swolleny?" Patsy suddenly suggested.

And yes, it was turning swolleny; it throbbed like a heart as it literally made the sound of a heartbeat, going _BOM-BOM, BOM-BOM, BOM-BOM._

"It's nothing!" Lazlo lied as he held his broken arm.

"Great!" said Raj again happily. "Then we won't have to miss out on saluting practice!"

Lazlo heard that and chuckled nervously as he still held his throbbing broken arm.

* * *

Later, Lazlo, Patsy, Raj and Clam were outside Jelly Cabin, practising saluting. Raj gave a salute with his legs together, Patsy gave a feminine salute and Clam gave a goofy salute; his tongue was sticking out one side and his eyes were crossed. Lazlo used his broken arm, held it up to his forehead and tried saluting. However, all the pain in his arm caused him to faint with a _THUD!_

"Hmmm, I guess this is why we need practise," suggested Raj with his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, Scoutmaster Lumpus, a grumpy-looking moose, came by and noticed Lazlo lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Ugh! Look at that arm!" he groaned as he came up to Lazlo. He picked him up and checked his arm. "What have you…" then he gasped. Patsy, Raj and Clam flinched at the sight. "Ugh! That got to be infected!" Scoutmaster Lumpus said before he walked off with Lazlo. The others' eyes widened when he said that.

"Infected?" gasped Patsy.

* * *

That night, the lights were on at the camp nurse. Inside, Lazlo was lying on a bed, still in pain from his broken arm.

"Hmmm, it is definitely broken," a pink shark, who wore a sea green shirt and sat on a wheeled stool known as Nurse Leslie, said as he observed an x-ray of Lazlo's broken arm.

Scoutmaster Lumpus was also there, observing the x-ray as well with a bored look on his face.

Suddenly, Lazlo tried standing up on his bed while groaning in pain, but then he fell back onto his bed and sighed.

Nurse Leslie turned around to Lazlo and chuckled. "Now, don't worry. I know you don't like the big scary needles; this time, we'll use a topical cream instead."

"Oh yeah, you use your topical cream and I'll…" but then Lazlo was cut off from Nurse Leslie, who began spreading some topical cream on Lazlo's broken arm. Lazlo then began speaking gibberish as he rolled around on the bed like a child as a silly smile spread across his face.

"I've applied a strong muscle relaxing cream to his broken arm and this bandage should keep him from doing any harm." Nurse Leslie said as he began wrapping a few bandages around Lazlo's broken arm.

"Okay, so we're good because it's kinda grossing me out!" replied Scoutmaster Lumpus in disgust.

"I'd like to observe him for a few days, but he'll be fine, alright big guy?" answered Nurse Leslie before him and Scoutmaster Lumpus walked out of the room.

After they were gone, Lazlo sat up on his bed. He mumbled more gibberish as he looked around the room with a blurred vision. Soon, it became clear as he spotted an open window.

"Ah-hah!" he exclaimed with a derpy look.

Suddenly, he fell flat on his face on the ground below him with a _BANG!_ He got up and leapt up to try and get to the window, but he accidentally smacked himself against the wall. He fell to the ground and got back up again. He noticed a roll of gauze material at the bottom of a cabinet. He picked it up and tried to throw it up to the window, but it hit a TV on top of the cabinet and it flew back down and smacked him in the face. The TV turned on with a black-and-white medical drama show playing. It showed a female nurse and a male nurse on camera.

"Oh, doctor,", said the female nurse. Lazlo rolled his eyes and moaned. "Did we operate in time?"

"You know, there's always time for love," replied the male nurse.

The two nurses then began kissing through their masks. Lazlo got back up and threw the gauze material, which landed on top of the TV and made a way out through the window! Lazlo threw his arms up and the same silly smile spread across his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patsy, Raj and Clam were making their way over to the camp nurse. They noticed an open window located on the camp nurse building and made their way towards it. Clam got on top of Patsy's head and Raj got on top of Clam's head.

"Alright, Raj!" said Patsy. "Now explain to us what you see!"

"Um, wall!" said Raj. "Possibly brick."

"Ugh, we're one camper short!" said Patsy. "How are we supposed to tell on Lazlo's condition if we can't…"

But then she was cut off by Raj. "Wait; listen!" he said as he placed a hand by his ear.

"But doctor, we can't just give up on him," began the female nurse.

"I'm afraid the infection's just gone too far along," replied the male nurse. "It's reached the brain and done things."

Lazlo then began climbing up the side of the wall with the gauze material and coughed and groaned as he did.

"Horrible things," the male nurse continued.

The others were listening to everything the nurse was saying and actually believed it was true! They could hear Lazlo coughing and groaning, as if he was dying!

"The infection," wondered Patsy sadly.

"Still, it's nice that they brought an orchestra to help break the news," said Raj as dramatic music played on the TV.

Clam sighed sadly.

Back inside the camp nurse, Lazlo was still climbing the gauze material and was almost close to the open window.

"I'm sorry; it's over," said the male nurse, until Lazlo accidentally pushed the on/off button with his foot.

Suddenly, Lazlo lost his grip on the gauze material and began falling! _BOOM!_ He hit a bucket with a mop in it! The mop tilted over and hit a bottle of white powder as it flew into the air and hit Lazlo in the face! Lazlo's face got covered in white powder, causing him to cough harshly like he was having an asthma attack.

Back outside, Raj could hear Lazlo coughing. Slowly, Lazlo stopped coughing until something fell over again with a _CRASH!_

"Lazlo's gone? It… it can't be!" cried Raj. He hopped off Clam's head and Clam hopped off Patsy's head. "What will we do?" he asked/

"We'll go on in the way of campers!" said Patsy and the three campers each gave a salute.

* * *

Back at Jelly Cabin, the three campers were crying like a bunch of babies. Patsy and Raj hugged each other as they cried while Clam cried in solo. He then pulled out a photo of Lazlo saluting with a happy smile.

"Why…? Why…? WHHHYYYYYY?" Clam cried as he hugged the photo and cried loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camp nurse, Lazlo had finally made it out the open window. He threw the rest of the gauze material out the window and began climbing down slowly. However, he once again lost his grip and began spinning as he fell to the ground with a _THUD!_ He sat up, now looking very zombie-like! He had a white face, muscle-relaxing cream on the left side of his body, his upper body was wrapped up in gauze material, his broken arm was bandaged, and he had some gauze material on his right arm. To make it even worse, a dramatic lightning strike flashed behind him, followed with a loud thunder clap. He got up and began limped through what appeared to be fog that came out of no where with the full moon shining down on the zoo. He babbled more gibberish as he limped through the sea of fog in pain.

* * *

Back at Jelly Cabin, Patsy and Clam were standing beside Raj. Patsy gave a salute to Raj.

"No, you got to put more emotion in it! Like you're the happiest camper in the world!" said Raj, turning to Clam who put his legs together and saluted with a big smile. "Yes! that's it!" said Raj happily, but then he frowned as he put his hands to his face and sighed. "Just like Lazlo used to do it."

Suddenly, the lights went out and their eyes began to glow in the dark, something like in cartoons.

"Oh, dear!" exclaimed Raj.

_BOOM!_ the door swung open and a flash of lightning went off! Suddenly, a figure stood before them! It was Lazlo.

"It's Lazlo!" gasped Raj.

Another flash of lightning went off and showed a horrific look on Lazlo's face as his eyes lingered with illness and his tongue dramatically stuck out on the side.

"Uh… Lazlo?" said Raj as he shined a flashlight in Lazlo's direction, who was limping towards them, looking like a zombie.

"That's not Lazlo anymore, well, not at least anymore," started Patsy. "You heard what the doctor said; that infection did things to his brain!" she then pulled Raj to her face and the flashlight shined between them. "_Horrible_ things!"

"What kind of horrible things?" asked Raj as he shined the flashlight at Lazlo again.

Lazlo continued limping towards them as he mumbled gibberish.

"I'd say horrible _zombie_ things!" replied Patsy dramatically.

"Is he d-dangerous?" asked Raj nervously.

"Oh, you bet your succulent cerebral cortex, he is!" replied Patsy before she pulled out three blue helmets and placed them on her, Raj and Clam's heads. "Just try to avoid eye contact, wear something to protect the brain area," and then the three campers began inching away from Lazlo. "…and move slowly towa-" But then Lazlo growled. "AHHHHH! IT'S TRYING TO DEVOUR US ALL!" Patsy screamed as she waved her arms in the air.

Raj dropped his flashlight as the three scared campers ran out through the door like a bunch of babies!

"What's wrong with you?" asked Lazlo in gibberish.

Suddenly, Raj came back in and grabbed his flashlight. He chuckled nervously at Lazlo until he took a step towards Raj who ran out screaming. Lazlo sighed and began limping after the frightened campers.

* * *

Somewhere in camp, the three scared campers hid behind a wall, breathing fast as their hearts were literally beating in fear.

"Did we lose him?" asked Patsy.

"I think so," replied Raj as he held onto the flashlight. "Let me just slowly poke my head behind this blind corner to make sure-"

But then Lazlo appeared around the corner as he babbled gibberish. The three campers screamed as their helmets floated off their heads like in cartoons before running off like a bunch of scared babies.

The three campers hid under a cabin and breathed heavily as Lazlo limped past them. Raj breathed real heavily and tried not to scream. Patsy covered his mouth to stop him from screaming. Clam whimpered. Lazlo then stopped limping, turned around and growled as he had now noticed where the campers were. The campers screamed and ran off again.

After running again for a while, the campers ran into the bathroom and hid in a toilet stall and locked the door.

"Alright, based on what I know about zombies is that the best place to hide is in a small room with creepy lighting," said Patsy.

Suddenly, Lazlo popped out of the toilet behind them! The campers screamed in fear!

"EVERYTHING I'VE LEARNT IS A LIE!" screamed Patsy before she and the other campers ran off.

Suddenly, the toilet flushed and Lazlo went spinning!

Sometime later, the campers were now on top of the flagpole. The full moon was still out and a lightning bolt struck in the sky. Patsy scanned the grounds with a pair of binoculars.

"Is he gone?" asked Raj.

Suddenly, Patsy screamed as she pointed an arm in a direction. Raj and Clam screamed as they looked in her direction, but there was nothing.

"What was that for?" asked Raj.

"Well, I was assuming tha- LOOK BEHIND YOU!" screamed Patsy again, pointing in a different direction.

Raj and Clam screamed again but saw nothing.

"And it appears that I've been mistaken," chuckled Patsy. "Well, I guess you can never be…"

Suddenly, Lazlo appeared on top of the flagpole! He growled which made the campers scream and fall from the flagpole, along with himself!

Patsy and Raj got up; their helmets had fallen off their heads. Raj then gasped as he clinged onto Patsy as he exclaimed, "He's eating Clam's brain!"

Lazlo growled as he tried to pull his mouth away from Clam's head.

"Clam's?" growled Patsy angrily before she marched up to Lazlo. "I mean, did you not even see this juicy, jumbo, horror-witnessing tenderloin? Huh?" she smirked with her hands on her waist. "That's grade A science brain, baby!"

Lazlo managed to pull his mouth away from Clam's head, sat up and growled. Patsy screamed. And then next thing, the three campers ran off screaming again.

"Every brain for themselves!" screamed Raj.

Lazlo growled gibberish as he limped after the campers. Patsy, Raj and Clam ran into the Mess Hall and jumped onto a table.

"Is there anyway we could help him?" asked Raj.

Lazlo came up to their table and tried climbing up.

"Are you mad, man?" replied Patsy. "There's no known cure for chronic zombie-ism!" but then she thought for a moment. "Unless… if we captured Zombie Lazlo, we could find a cure!"

"What?" asked Clam.

"How would we do that?" asked Raj.

"Through a gruelling series of increasingly painful tests to every part of Lazlo's body," answered Patsy.

Lazlo, looking confused, mumbled in gibberish, "My body?"

"But won't all that pain be… painful?" asked Raj in concern.

Patsy chuckled. "Not to a zombie!"

Lazlo, who was now on the table, looked even more confused. He turned around and noticed a dish on the table. He saw his reflection in the dish and sure enough, knew he looked like a zombie! He now knew why Patsy, Raj and Clam were running away from him earlier! He spoke gibberish before turning around, but then his eyes widened in horror when he saw Patsy and Raj smiling evilly and especially when Clam was holding a crowbar.

"C'mere," he said as he held the crowbar and gestured a hand.

Lazlo gasped and then turned away and tried to get down but his broken ankle had made it hard for him to get back down.

"Quick! He's getting away!" said Raj. But then he noticed that Lazlo was slowly getting down. "Oh, right. PILE ON EVERYONE!"

The three campers then pounced on Lazlo as they all fell to the ground and out of the Mess Hall. The three began punching and beating up poor Lazlo.

Patsy then stood up for a moment to say, "Remember, he can't feel a thing!" and then joined in on the beating.

Lazlo screamed in pain until he managed to pull away and grabbed hold of Clam. He then began searching through Clam's pockets. He pulled out a lit-bomb and tossed it at Patsy and Raj who began tossing it backwards and forwards. Lazlo pulled out some more stuff until he pulled out a grappling gun. Patsy and Raj stopped tossing the bomb back and forth and watched as Lazlo shot the grappling gun towards the roof of the Mess Hall and swung up it. Patsy (who was holding the bomb) dropped it as she, Raj and Clam tried to grab hold of Lazlo, but too late; he had already shot himself into the air! Patsy, Raj and Clam bumped their heads together.

"Ha-ha!" said Lazlo as he waved at them from the top of the Mess Hall.

As the bomb exploded, the campers got out of the way and began making their way up to the roof (Patsy did a spin, Raj just did a simple jump and Clam just simply ran up the side)

"Aw, come on," mumbled Lazlo.

"No mercy this time, guys!" said Patsy, before she turned to Clam. "Clam, see if you can shut off your conscience and sense of decency."

Clam nodded in agreement and then he pulled out a roaring chainsaw, held it up and laughed evilly. The three campers began approaching Lazlo, who began backing away nervously. However, he ended up near the edge of the roof as he looked down and looked back to see that Patsy and Raj continued to approach him with evil faces while Clam held his chainsaw up higher. Lazlo sighed before he attempted to yell "stop" but failed. He then held his head as he tried to get his words right. Suddenly, he yelled "St-st-stop!" and then he finally shouted STOP!" At that moment, his eyes became bloodshot. The three campers stopped in their tracks.

"The zombie can speak?" said Raj.

"I'm… not… a… zombie," sighed Lazlo, glad that he was able to speak properly again.

"But… the infection," said Patsy. "We heard the doctor say-"

"Oh, who are you gonna believe?" sighed Lazlo. "The doctor or your own friend?"

"Could it really be true?" wondered Raj.

"How can we know for sure?" said Patsy.

She and Raj then turned to Clam for his answer to see him still holding the chainsaw as he chuckled.

"Oh, Clam," sighed Raj. "Chainsaw's your answer to everything."

Clam then frowned as he pulled his chainsaw down and sighed sadly.

"Hey, guys! My friends in scout uniforms!" exclaimed Lazlo. "Look at me! All I've got is a broken arm." He then waved his broken arm up and down. "And I'm pretty sure that's not contagious!"

"Then why were you chasing us?" asked Raj.

"Well because it itches like sandpaper underpants," replied Lazlo before he looked over at Clam. "Clam; scratch manuevers! Double time!"

Clam didn't know exactly what to do. He looked at Patsy and Raj, who nodded their heads. Clam then walked up to Lazlo.

"Now, Clam!" said Raj.

Suddenly, the three campers rushed up to Lazlo and pounced on him, knocking themselves off the rooftop and were hovering above the ground for a short while.

"Nice try, zombie!" exclaimed Patsy.

Suddenly, they all noticed that they were no longer on the rooftop and they all screamed as they fell to the ground!

* * *

Later that night, Lazlo was now back at the camp nurse, lying on a bed with now two broken arms, wrapped up in gauze material.

"Now, I stand corrected on what I said about the contagiousness of broken arms," he said. "But I did tell you I wasn't a zombie."

He looked over at Patsy, Raj and Clam, who were all now lying on beds, each with broken arms. Patsy's left arm was broken wrapped up in gauze material, same with Raj (except his right arm was broken) and both of Clam's arms were broken with gauze maertial. They all moaned and mumbled random gibberish in pain.

THE END

_A/N: So what did you think of the cross-over fanfic huh? I can't believe I finally edited it. Please make sure to review!_


End file.
